Honoratissimus Aviarius
The Aru'Shumi are a race of intelligent creatures that serve the Triarian Collective. They come from the Animam comedentem Galaxy Biology The Aru'Shumi evolved from avian creatures. They are average sized aliens, their avian ancestry giving them a bird-like beak and long quills protruding from their heads like hair. Smaller quills, possibly the evolutionary remnants of feathers, can be found scattered over their bodies. Maybe the most prominent feature of the Aru'Shumi is that they evolve in two ways. The primary manner is the standard reproductive means, but they can evolve in a secondary manner by selecting traits of their defeated foes to absorb through eating them. Due to this, the inhabitants of different Aru'Shumi planets can be very diverse. This ability is very limited, however. For instance, changes are slow, and the traits that are acquired are the lower end of the spectrum. For example, eating Triarii would not grant them Psionic ability, but would result in the Aru'Shumi evolving for a minor increase in intelligence. They have a very strict structure of honour. While they do not have a god they believe in the 'Warrior Spirit'. They believe that when a warrior of any race dies, his warrior spirit should be kept, and the only way to do this is by reusing his flesh, sometimes by eating it and sometimes by turning it into clothing. With the arrival of the Triarii, the Collective has exploited this through the use of body recycling, the Aru'Shumi heavily in support of this idea. The idea of the 'Warrior Spirit' was retained as part of their culture, albeit 'Warrior Spirit' now being called a new name and slightly altered teaching provided by the Collective, 'Warrior Genes'. This sort of combination of culture is far from rare within the Collective. Their leader is the Emperor of the Aru'Shumi, who is now a member of the Primicerii Xenos, and the Aru'Shumi are now officially a client race of the Collective. The majority of the Aru'Shumi surrendered to the Collective upon the Emperors orders, as disobeying the orders of a superior is seen as even more dishonourable than surrendering. Despite this, there is some resistance on a handful of planets, and the Collective is working quickly to stomp it out. Due to their bird like ancestry, they have keen eyes and excel at sharpshooting because of this Discovery The Triarian Collective found the Aru'Shumi in the Animam Conedentem Galaxy. The Contact was initially peaceful, but turned violent after a Triarian Officer accidently insulted the honour of one of the Aru'Shumi. Since honour was an important part of the Aru'Shumi culture, the insulted Aru'Shumi attacked the Triarian Officer who had insulted his honour, and it quickly escalated into war, which ended when the Triarii used Psionic Beacons to dominate the three major cities on the Aru'Shumi homeworld. The Aru'Shumi emperor, under the influence of the Beacons, announced the surrender and ordered all Aru'Shumi to surrender to the Collective. Being an honourable people, the majority obeyed their leaders orders, and those who didn't were quickly eliminated Types Due to their unique evolutionary ability, there are many, many different types of Aru'Shumi. Noted below are the most commonly seen types of Aru'Shumi Aru'Shumi Carnivores The Aru'Shumi Carnivores are the most common type of the Aru'Shumi they have the ability to absorb characteristc traits from the food or remains of any enemy the consume. They are the most common type of Aru'Shumi and are the most intelligent of all the types. This type varies widely in appearance, but ability wise they are all very similar. Aru'Shumi Hawks Aru'Shumi Hawks are the bird ancestors to all other branches of the Aru'Shumi. These Aru'Shumi have wings, can fly and are more bird like than humanoid, having feathers in place of quills. They are the second most common type. Aru'Shumi Runners The Aru'Shumi Runners area a faster, stronger and more agile form of of the Aru'Shumi Carnivores. They also sport many feathers in place of the quills like the Hawk, but they lack the wings. Aru'Shumi Wolves Aru'Shumi Wolves have evolved to be a canine-like Aru'Shumi. These Aru'Shumi have longer fangs and claws and work in packs to maul prey to death. They are considered the least intelligent Aru'Shumi, and are not sentient due to lost intelligence. As such, they are considered to be on the same level as the dogs of Earth Honoratissimus Avairius Auctum Synth Sharpshooter: The Synth sharpshooter is a heavily augmented Aru'Shumi carnivores. It's natural features, when augmented, make it extremely accurate, their birdlike eyes perfect for sharpshooting. On top of this, they are fairly quick and strong, although not to the level of many other synths. They are armed with the Hardlight Rifle, making them extremely deadly and they fill the role of designated marksman. Synth Skirmisher: The Synth Skirmisher is a heavily augmented Aru'Shumi Runner. It's natural features, when augmented, make it perfect for a fast attack unit, being quick and agile. They would be armed with a light plasma rifle as they dash around their enemies, leaping to heights and scouting out terrain. They fill the role of a scout and, along with the hunter, fast attack unit Synth Guardian: The Synth Guardian is a heavily augmented Aru'Shumi Carnivore. It is the strongest of the three Aru'Shumi Synths, though they are not as strong as the Saeva Simius, and they are equipped with a handgun and a point defense gauntlet, which is a wrist mounted directional shield, large enough for them to hide behind. They are used for holding positions, creating phalanxes with their point defense gauntlets, and are often used to support Stalkers, guarding them from flanking enemies so that the Stalkers can snipe